<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fancy going ballroom dancing by bk119</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468728">fancy going ballroom dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bk119/pseuds/bk119'>bk119</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, M/M, NOW IT’S BECAUSE OF THE TPWK MUSIC VIDEO, Weddings, ft the famous tweet about ballroom dancing, this is just them being sappy and getting married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bk119/pseuds/bk119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis clears his throat, and grips Harry’s hands a little tighter. “You know, ever since we met, nobody’s been able to figure me out the way you do. You know right away when I need a cuddle, when and how I need my tea, and when I want to just sit in silence. We’ve spent countless weeks apart, yet every time we come back, it’s like for the first time all over again. You make me excited for the future. </p><p>I was 18 when you wee-d on me in the toilets at X Factor. You were a tiny curly thing and I was taken aback by how much I liked your smile and dimples right away. I remember thinking to myself that even if we never talked again, I could say I’d have met the cutest boy I’d ever seen at one of the biggest events of my life. Now look at us.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fancy going ballroom dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>blame my sappy emotions and ‘divide’. </p><p>i just really wanted to write something fluffy to finish up 2020 with, after having such a bad couple months in general. these idiots are so in love it even made me gag somebody help</p><p>first time writing for these two, so excuse any mistakes!</p><p>also, here's to a better 2021. happy new year ('s eve) everybody.</p><p>(also tpwk mv was released the morning after i wrote this so you’re welcome)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s the day of their wedding, and Louis is almost late. This isn’t new, but what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> new is that he’s sweating profusely yet can’t keep the smile off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He’s marrying </span>
  <em>
    <span>the love of his life </span>
  </em>
  <span>today.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis runs a hand through his carefully styled hair, and smooths down a nonexistent crease in his tuxedo. Good god, he’s fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parks his car by the front door and runs inside, before coming to a stop and asking the receptionist where he can go for the “Tomlinson-Styles wedding”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis walks straight into Anne as he comes out of the elevator, her normally put together demeanor a bit frazzled with all the commotion going on inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lou! Get inside! You look dashing, honey. They’re all waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Louis had dabbled with the notion of not seeing each other until they proceeded down the aisle to each other, but both knew that they’d break that promise within a minute. Most of the time, when the two of them are finally in one place together and neither of them are off working in different cities, they tend to stick together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey love,” Louis says once he arrives in the room, watching as Gemma and Lottie fuss over Harry’s white lace suit. It’s tight in all the right places, flowing on the bottom, and fits him very well, if Louis was asked his opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s face lights up, and Louis feels an answering grin appear on his face, unable to keep his giddiness down now that he’s finally seeing his fiancé. The taller man leaves the two girls’ grasps and leans down, capturing Louis into a kiss that lets Louis know he’s equally excited and nervous about what’s going to happen in the following hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look marvelous, babe.” Louis says, and presses another kiss to Harry’s lips before turning on his heel. “How’s everything going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he receives affirmation that everything’s going smoothly, he makes his exit. “I’m going to go check in with the rest of the girls and make sure everything’s okay. Love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After one more glance at how his fiancé looks in his suit, Louis departs and heads towards the main room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Louis himself is wearing a black tuxedo, fitted to the max, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>he looks good. He saw the way Harry stared at him as he stood there, and he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(There’s a certain emotion on a wedding day that everyone who is involved experiences, because while everyone is almost ready and everything is done, there’s a frantic feeling in the air as Louis navigates his way through his sisters and brother, saying hello to everyone who’s there and thanking them for coming. It’s anxiety, it’s happiness, and everything in between.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Louis ends up at the end of the aisle, talking to the officiate they hired. It’s a few minutes until his wedding (</span>
  <em>
    <span>his wedding?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>) is supposed to start, and he’s shaking. Not with fear, but not with excitement. Once again, it’s something in between. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knows it, the music swells in the air, and he turns to face his friends and family, who are sitting in the chairs that are set up for them. Harry’s walking down the aisle, Anne next to him, and he’s beaming. Louis knows he’s wearing the same exact expression, and he doesn’t try to tone it down for once because this is the one time where he can let all his affection shine through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi love,” Louis whispers to Harry once they’re facing each other, and Harry squeezes his hand in response, his gaze already on the officiate as the wedding officially starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something is said before the vows start. Louis knows this because they ran through this a few days ago, but the next time he focuses is when the vows are about to start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis clears his throat, and grips Harry’s hands a little tighter. “You know, ever since we met, nobody’s been able to figure me out the way you do. You know right away when I need a cuddle, when and how I need my tea, and when I want to just sit in silence. We’ve spent countless weeks apart, yet every time we come back, it’s like for the first time all over again. You make me excited for the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was 18 when you wee-d on me in the toilets at X Factor. You were a tiny curly thing and I was taken aback by how much I liked your smile and dimples right away. I remember thinking to myself that even if we never talked again, I could say I’d have met the cutest boy I’d ever seen at one of the biggest events of my life. Now look at us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are one of the kindest people I have the honor of knowing. I am in love with your generosity, your smile, your innate goodness. I am so in love with you, even after all these years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis can see Harry’s eyes filling with tears, and hears a few sniffles coming from the audience members. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continues, hoping to god his voice is steady enough to not betray his nerves. “I told myself and everyone around me that I’d never get a tattoo, yet here we are, a couple complementary ones forever frozen on our skin. We stuck to our two week rule, with some blips in between. We’ve had our moments, and I am so ready for our future. Fuck those who have tried to tell us we wouldn’t work. Look at us. We are. I'm never giving you up, H. Robin would be so proud of us, for finally getting this and ourselves together. He’d only been saying we should just get married to finally be a married couple on paper rather than actions for years. I love you, H. Here’s to our future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis finishes with another “I love you”, his voice definitely wobbling now, and grins shakily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry is the one to hold him a little tighter now. He laughs, in what seems to be disbelief and also awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, how do I top that? Stay with me, I'm trying not to break down. This is the biggest moment of my life. I'm finally marrying the man I fell in love with over ten years ago. I’ll admit, there were times where I thought we wouldn’t get here. Times when I thought they were right, those who said we couldn’t make it. But we’re still together. We’re still going strong.” Louis chuckles, and squeezes Harry’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lou, you’ve been making me the happiest person ever since we met. You wear your heart on your sleeve, and I am always astounded by just how much you care. You have continuously helped me come out of my shell and become more outgoing, and you do it with the utmost love and affection that anyone could want. You’ve taught me how to overcome everything thrown in our way, and you’re the most amazing person I know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the thing is, nobody else is getting that love now. It’s ours. I love you so bloody much, I just had to marry you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s scattered laughter from the congregation, and Louis grins, once again. He’s starting to tear up as well, but he thinks he’s hiding it pretty well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He’s not.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish Jay were here, and Fizzy, but they knew I wanted to marry you even five, six, seven years ago. I knew I wanted to have a family with you since day one, because there will never be a better father than how you will be with our future children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smirks, pausing. Lou doesn’t even care and smacks him. “We’re not talking about that kid here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry acquiesces, and continues. “I’m so lucky to have you, lou. I cannot wait for the future. since day one, I’ve been yours, and I will continue to be yours until the very end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somebody - probably Anne - coos amidst the congregation, and Harry’s ears turn bright red, but he’s smiling through his tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Forever a momma’s boy, he is.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up next is the ring exchange, and Harry’s started to cry in earnest at this point. Louis knows why, too. They’ve overcome so many obstacles to get to this point, so that the fact they’re finally here is astounding and slightly unbelievable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With shaky hands, they slide each others’ rings onto their respective ring fingers, and before Louis knows it, he’s being pulled into a deep kiss in front of everyone he cares about and holds near and dear to his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know how long they stand there, mapping out the inside of Harry’s mouth like he hasn’t done it nearly every day for the last decade, but it’s long enough that somebody starts to clear their throat, and the two of them break apart, both of them blushing now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis turns to face everyone, and he squeezes Harry’s hand as everyone applauds. There’s whistles and catcalls, but seeing his sisters, brother, mother-in-law, and sister-in-law in the front row smiling widely at everything makes it all worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Because they did it, you know? They fucking made it.)</span>
</p><p>♡♡♡</p><p>
  <span>The reception is beautiful. It’s in a small outside venue, the sun shining and birds chirping for once in a town outside of London. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry has apparently just finished thanking everybody for coming when Louis sidles up next to him, throwing an arm around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy going ballroom dancing, darling?” Louis asks his husband. They had gone through old tweets a few weeks ago, and one of them included their twitter exchange years back about ballroom dancing. Harry’s face flashes with recognition, and his eyes gleam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say we should old chap, away to it now?” Harry responds, and the two of them are on the dance floor before they know it. They giggle to each other about how confused anyone around them must have been, but they also know the two of them have been a peculiar couple from the beginning, so it’s nothing new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(They had rehearsed a routine, but knowing that both of them aren’t the best at dancing, they decided beforehand just to enjoy and not to worry about making a fool of themselves around those they love.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they move across the floor to their song, couples joining in around them, Louis hides his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, the familiar smell of vanilla and body wash washing over him and calming any remaining anxiety he may have had. The two of them are quiet as they soak in the environment, enjoying themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I love you.” Harry finally says, once the song comes to a finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis lets out a snort. “I love you too. Who would’ve thought, seeing as how we got married and all today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s smile grows even larger, and the way Louis’ heart skips a beat even after all these years reaffirms every decision he’s ever made over the last decade with Harry in mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry buries his face into Louis’ hair and murmurs, “Thank you for marrying me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis knows better than to make fun of him now, so he simply responds with, “Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>for marrying me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them smile at each other, and Louis flashes back to their 16 and 18 year old selves at the bungalow, getting to know each other and slowly falling in love before they were even aware of what that meant for the two of them. The boys beside them, making jokes about how they should just bone, get it over with, and yet nobody had any idea that this was going to last for this long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Okay, maybe, they did. But they were young. They had no idea of the concept of forever at that age.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those young kids had no idea what was coming for them, but Louis, and he knows Harry as well, is very proud of what they’ve done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact is, they’ve truly overcome so much over the last ten years. Distance, arguments, rumors, stunts, babies, you name it, it’s happened to them. Yet, even through all of that, they stayed strong, talked it through. They’ve had their fair share of communication issues, but Louis has readily recognized that just the fact both of them are too stubborn to give up means that that stubbornness goes for their relationship as well. This ended up being a good thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it, frankly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(As the two of them continue to sway side to side on the floor, watching as their loved ones dance as well, drink, and eat to their heart’s content, Louis knows that their future is going to be rocky in some aspects. They’re both in the spotlight, and that comes with complications. But Louis knows that as long as he has his husband by his side, he can get through anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last ten years have shown that.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! find me on <a href="https://sunflouwermoon.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or <a href="https://www.twitter.com/hscanyonm">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>